Facebook
by Lampnia
Summary: Una noche, Romano no podía dormir. Su hermano menor, lo había abandonado. Al ya rendirse, entró a su cuenta de Facebook y se encontró con una gran sorpresa que lo dejará traumado por siempre. Mención de Spamano, Germano, Nethmano  ? , Itacest.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Hiramuya. Y Facebook tampoco me pertenece, haha.

**Aclaraciones**: Esto es algo que se me ocurrió en un segundo mientras veía mis cuentas de facebook xD

* * *

><p>Una noche, Lovino Vargas, o más conocido cómo Italia del Sur o Romano, no podía dormir y no era porque un sexy español lo molestara, nada de eso. Estaba sólo en su casa y sin poder dormir genial. Lo único que le faltaba era que llegara Feliciano y dijera "Ve~ Fratello, iré a dormir a la casa de Lud, ciao~" y adivinen qué. Justo en ese momento apareció él.<p>

—Ve~ Fratello~ Iré a la casa de Lud, también irá Kiku. Ve~.—Y ahí está, lo que faltaba.

—Haz lo que quieras stupido hermano menor. — Dijo el mayor de los italias mientras le lanzaba un tomate en la cara a su hermano, éste lo esquivó milagrosamente.

—V-ve~ Fratello, no seas malo conmigo~—Dijo al borde de las lágrimas el italiano norteño.

—¡Sólo vete, stupido di merda! —Gritó fastidiado.

—¡DOITSUUUUUUUUU! —Gritó y salió corriendo.

—Tsk.. —Murmuró el otro.

Ahora si, nada podía ser peor, ¿o si?. Suspiró y decidido a dormir, fue directamente a la cama. Cómo no se había levantado en todo el día, seguía con pijama aunque él prefiría dormir desnudo, pero cualquier pervertido podría entrar a la casa y lo podría violar ¿verdad?.

Se dio mil vueltas buscando una posición cómoda. Cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir. Luego de 1 hora, nada. Resignado, maldijo su suerte y sacó su notebook para ver si había alguna cosa interesante. Abrió el explorador y escribió "". Esperó a que cargara y una vez allí, se metió a su Facebook escribiendo su e-mail, y su contraseña que era…notediremicontraseñabastardo.

Una vez dentro de su cuenta, podía ver que tenía 2 notificaciones. La primera era de Antonio. Había publicado en su muro. Abrió la notificación y decía "Lovi, no encuentro las llaves de mi casa, ¿las tienes tú?" Enserio.. ¿Tan estúpido era?

Comentó y puso "No bastardo, además, como me preguntas eso por Facebook si no estás en tu casa?" Bueno, tal vez lo había hecho por el celular. Antonio había comentado. "Es que, rompí una ventana de mi casa para entrar y preguntarte si las tenías para poder entrar" Okey, eso era estupidés extrema. "Per Dio.. Antonio, si no te das cuenta, ya estás dentro de tu casa" Algún día lo llevaría al psicólogo. "Oh.. Es cierto, gacias Lovi! :D" respondió el español.

Luego de eso, se le ocurrió la ociosa idéa de buscarse a si mismo por Facebook. Puso Lovino Vargas en el buscador y habían mil resultados. Le llamó la atención unos que hablaban español. Comenzó a ver el muro de uno y vio que éste tenía cómo amigos a más de una Belgica, Veneciano, Seborga, Rusia, etc. Luego se fijó en algo..

"Tiene una relación con Antonio Fernández Carriedo"…

¡¿Pero qué mierda? Él y Antonio eran sólo amigos nada más.

Siguió revisando algunos más y decían "Está casado con Antonio Fernández Carriedo" u otros hasta decía "Tiene una relación con Govert Van Heighssen". Okey eso le dio miedo.

Encontró uno que decía "Está casado con Ludwig Weilshmidt"

—Pero que merda.. —Estaba traumado, empezó a stalkear el muro de ese ultimo Lovino y encontró algunas publicaciones de ese macho patatas que decía "Ich liebe dich Lovino" y éste le contestaba "Yo también ti amo stupido". Dios.. Enserio, eso daba miedo.

Encontró otro más que decía "Tiene una relación con Feliciano Vargas" ¡¿Feliciano? No podía creer que había gente tan enferma cómo para hacer eso.

Prefería que lo emparejaran con Antonio, pero con esos, ni muerto. Esperen.. ¿Había dicho que prefería a Antonio? Dios, mejor dicho, preferiría estar muerto antes de eso.

Encontró un Lovino, el cual su foto de perfil salía él con un vestido rosa y Antonio debajo de éste haciendo cosas pervertidas.

—_Ma che cazzo .. Queste persone sono pazzo! Come si fa apensare a queste cose e mettere la foto del profilo? E...Traumante.¡Maldizionne! Antonio è la colpa di tutt_o*****— Dijo en su idioma natal. ¿Cómo existía gente así? No lo entendía. Simplemente, prohibiría Facebook en su país para que esto no volviera a pasar…

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¿Qué tal? xD sadkla es algo estúpido, lo sé. Pero we.. Últimamente he tenido algo con hacer fics .-.

*****: Pero que mierda.. ¡Esta gente está loca! ¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer estas cosas y ponerlas de foto de perfil? Es.. Traumante. ¡Maldición! Antonio tiene la culpa de todo

Hehe, bien, nos vemos ~ :D

Dejen un review si no quieren que Lovino prohíba Facebook en su país D:!


End file.
